Fullmoon Party - Tower of Doom
Fullmoon Party - Tower of Doom is an event that was held on February 21 - March 7, 2013. It introduced the newest and highest rarity, Godly Rare (GR), which its cards are 6-slotted cards, the highest number of slots currently. It also introduced a new feature in which a new area is unlocked upon completing all three areas. Event Detail Opening Tower of Doom "Almagest" is nearing Earth. An angel was dispatched to prevent what seems to be a demonic invasion. Love Angel Haniel: "Why me? I'm an angel of love! Not of war! This isn't our matter. It is a matter between Hell and Earth. Oh but Her Highness Raphael is so caring. But I can't defeat monsters with just good intentions! Maybe someone strong and brave will help. You will help?! Yay! I'm so lucky. You are a blessing. On behalf of Heaven, I ask you name to help me stop this tower before it's too late. Proceed withe Your Guild Members Love Angel Haniel: If you advance through Almagest at the same time as your Guild members, you may encounter them. Overview of Almagest After traversing through the three spheres, players are given access to a new place called Secret Inferno: Demonica, which consists of more than 100 areas and gives more rewards to players. The Kill Reward Box contains various rewards such as the event cards, card pack tickets, Full Moons, Kujatas, and Elixirs. Bosses Caina Antenora Ptolomea Secret Inferno: Demonica Treasures of Almagest When you find Treasures of Almagest, you also get Kill Pt! Collect Treasures and rise in the Ranking! Defeat Raid Boss and Get Kill Pt! If you defeat Crimson General Vargoth within Almagest, you will obtain Kill Pt rewards. Tip 1 - Use Event Cards! These cards increase ATK! Improve your chances against the powerful Crimson General Vargoth. Tip 2 Fullmoon Party linked event booster cards will massively boost the # of Kill Pt received along Treasure. Super Raid Boss! Defeat Azure General Vargoth for plenty of extra Kill Pt! Get ATK Boost cards to top the ranking! Quartz Break Love Angel Haniel: Quartz will shine and break into 3 pieces. Choose one and win rewards. * When you proceed with event quest, Quartz will break sometimes. Get Treasure in secret stage! The Empireo that emerges from Quartz breaks is a secret bonus area with plenty of Treasure of Almagest * When Progress bar becomes full, you will be ousted from Empireo. Event Effective Cards List of additional Kill Pt obtainable from the respective cards during the Event Quest. * You need to obtain these cards from the Event CP ("Celestial Armageddon CP") for them to provide the extra Pt. (The same cards obtained via the Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Pt boost effect.) * The extra Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained Evolution level(s) will be added. * The Pt Booster Card doesn't need to be in your deck to add extra Pt. Rewards Area Clear Area Caina Antenora Ptolomea * You can't trade Full Moon [RR] and Full Moon [SR]. Interim If by February 28th, you reach a certain area in Caina, you will get an interim reward. Treasure Treasure Completion When you collect 50 of each Treasure, you will be able to obtain the following Hidden Treasures: * Sword of Guardio will appear after you find 50 each of Gauntlet of Gerar, Armband of Orthros and Wings of Zakaria. * You can receive up to 5 of Exorcist Knight Gerar, Orthros, and Light Angel Zakaria each. * You can receive up to 2 of Sword Punisher Guardio. Achievement Rewards On March 5, more rewards were added between 10000000 and 600000000 Kill Pts. * Only the first 5 people to reach 50000000 Kill Pts would be able to receive Imperial Odin. * Only the first 20 people to reach 600000000 Kill Pts would be able to receive King Titan. Ranking Daily Ranking During the event, the top KillPt earners will receive the following rewards! Individual Kill Pt Ranking Guild Kill Pt Ranking * Only members who contributed more than 10000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #1-10. * Only members who contributed more than 5000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #11-500. * Only members who contributed more than 1000 Kill Pt will receive rewards for #501-10000. Gallery Tower of Doom Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Tower of Doom Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage with New Banner Look Tower of Doom Screenshot 3.png|Venturing into an Area with Guild Ally Tower of Doom Screenshot 4.png|Fighting an Area Boss Tower of Doom Screenshot 5.png|Finding Secret Area Tower of Doom Screenshot 6.png|Venturing into Secret Area Tower of Doom Screenshot 7.png|Quartz Break Tower of Doom Screenshot 8.png|Fighting Event Raid Boss Tower of Doom Screenshot 9.png|Unsealing Reward Card with a Treasure of Almagest Tower of Doom Screenshot 10.png|Receiving a Reward Card Category:Event